


Seating for Two

by hammerfistninja



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammerfistninja/pseuds/hammerfistninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History of Vytal with Professor Oobleck is the only class Weiss shares with Pyrrha this semester and she’s determined to make it count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seating for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between a couple days after “The Badge and the Burden.” If you remember the seating layout of Oobleck’s class in “Jaunedice” then you’ll know how this ends.

Weiss pushed through the heavy doors into the classroom, hands starting to sweat, the details of her class schedule clearly burnt into her mind. History of Vytal with Professor Oobleck - it was the only class this semester she shared with Pyrrha. (So she had memorized Pyrrha’s class schedule - that wasn’t weird or anything, friends memorized each other’s schedules all the time. Well, her and Pyrrha weren’t friends yet - but they would be.)

Pyrrha had Sparring class in the previous block, so she probably wouldn’t make it to class until the last minute. And by that point the seats would mostly be filled, right? So it was up to Weiss to make sure Pyrrha had the best seat available. With several minutes left until the class started, she hoped to secure two front row seats - one for her, one for Pyrrha. They weren’t be partners, or even teammates, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t be friends - didn’t mean they couldn’t work together to rule the school with an iron fist.

Weiss struggled to keep her face neutral as she descended the stairs, stopping next to the third row. The front row already had students sitting in it. Jaune was on her left, still packing away his stuff from last class, pens clattering to the floor in his heedless movement. On her right was a rabbit faunus, already prepared for this class, tall ears twitching as she worked furiously on a worksheet to keep busy.

Weiss swallowed thickly. She supposed that she didn’t have to sit in the front row, so long as her and Pyrrha were able to sit together, and considered the second row but that—that was a bit close, wasn’t it? The thought of sitting directly behind the faunus, of being in such close proximity to a faunus of any sort, made something unpleasant coil in her gut.

Maybe the third row would do.

Sliding into the seat, she dropped her bag to the floor, silently cursing when the soft thunk attracted Jaune’s attention. He saw her and smiled in a way that made her skin crawl. “Weiss! Weiss, hey!” He waved, flailing his arm like an absolute moron. “There’s a spot open next to me, y’know?”

The flirtatious grin made her stomach curdle. Did he not understand that she was absolutely uninterested in him? “I’m fine here, thanks.”

That was in no way an invitation, but he still took it as such, pushing up from his seat. “I’ll come sit next to you, then.”

“No!” Weiss could not believe that anyone could be so unfathomably thick, but there Jaune was, completely oblivious of both himself and others. “I’m saving this spot for someone, and it isn’t you.”

She spoke the words clearly and sharply, hoping it would make them easier for him to understand and digest.

“Oh,” Jaune sat back down, looking at his knees. “Well, if you change your mind, you can always sit next to me! You don’t have to be shy.”

He winked and she clenched her hand into a fist under the table, nails digging into her palm. She certainly wasn’t going to be shy when she slammed her fist into his face and knocked out his pearly whites. How in the world did Pyrrha put up with him? She must’ve been constantly miserable having to deal with Jaune’s crass behaviour all the time. Just listening to him talk, voice still cracking, made her want to commit mass homicide - she couldn’t imagine having to share a room with him.

And that utterly horrid sleepwear—Weiss shuddered visibly at the thought. What a child.

The heavy doors creaked open and Pyrrha’s laughter lit up the room. Weiss was so startled by the unexpected sound that her cheeks burned bright red and she sat up, back ramrod straight so her posture was impeccable. Still slightly flustered, she turned just in time to see Pyrrha step past her, Blake chuckled at her side as the two slid into the second row together, right in front of her.

Weiss gaped, eyes darting between the two, their shoulders shaking with mirth. Pyrrha’s hand came up to rest on Blake’s arm, squeezing softly and Weiss looked away, feeling strangely intrusive.

Blake and Pyrrha were friends? Weiss didn’t even know Blake had this class.

More students piled in but Weiss was hardly aware of them until her desk was jostled by another student - she recognized him as Dove Bronzewing - when he was shoved into it by his own team leader.

“Find your own seat,” Cardin Winchester’s obnoxious voice rang out, boots thunking against the hardwood as he propped his feet on the desk, taking up two seats all by himself.

Dove just scowled and shrugged, looking around and spotting the empty seat next to Weiss. “Is this seat taken?”

Weiss glanced at the row in front of her, at the way Blake grasped Pyrrha’s elbow to get her attention, a single textbook being shared between them. “No,” she said bitterly. “No, it’s not.”


End file.
